1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle wheel ramps and more particularly pertains to a new portable vehicle wheel raising ramp for providing a ramp assembly highly useful for raising a wheel of a tandem wheel vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle wheel ramps is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle wheel ramps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,870; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,939; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,846; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,847; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,605; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,483.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable vehicle wheel raising ramp. The inventive device includes a pair of ramp portions. Each of the ramp portions comprises a ramp member having a bottom for resting on a ground surface. The bottom defines a first plane. An inclined wall defines a plane oriented at an angle with respect to the first plane. A resting wall defines a plane oriented substantially parallel to the first plane. The ramp members are pivotally connected together. A pivot structure connects the ramp members in a manner permitting pivoting about an axis lying in the first plane. The ramp members are adapted to pivot between an operative position and a storage position. A latch structure is for holding the ramp members in the storage position. A locking structure is for locking the ramp members in the operative position. A lip is formed on each of the ramp portions for resisting rolling movement of a wheel from an upper surface of the resting wall onto an upper surface of the inclined wall.
In these respects, the portable vehicle wheel raising ramp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a ramp assembly highly useful for raising a wheel of a tandem wheel vehicle.